


Painting our stars

by FhimeChan



Series: The Yellow Portal [5]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Char and Draco are happy, Children, Clash Enchanted, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Ice Cream, M/M, Shapeshifting, Stray Dogs, Summer, and relaxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Char and Draco take an afternoon off to get ice cream.They meet two kids, and Char makes an important decision.





	Painting our stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigzagwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/gifts).



> Dedicated to Zigzagwanderer, who's an incredibly talented writer, a super kind reader and a kickass human being.  
> I really hope you like the result!
> 
> My thanks to @j9-j9 for hunting down my mistakes.

Summer hit hard that year; sultry, incandescent day after day. It reminded Draco of Greece, of childish games on the seashore. 

He basked in the sensation, staying with his eyes closed in the middle of the castle’s yard. 

Footsteps came closer. “You should turn on the other side.” Something sweaty stabbed him between one rib and the other. “The meat isn’t caramelized there yet.”

Draco opened his eyes. Char stood by his side in shorts and a light undershirt, prodding at him with one hand and holding out a damp towel with the other. Draco accepted it with a nod. 

Char said, “I’m not sure how you can do it. Half of the water will evaporate as soon as it’d touch you.”

Char waited for Draco to throw the used towel over the closest fence before walking towards the castle gate. Draco followed, lacing their fingers together. “What chased you away from your dark room?”

Char raised an eyebrow. “Apparently Ella saw an ice cream seller moving to our city today. I want a taste before the whole city knows.” Draco frowned. “Yeah, I know it’s weird, Ella giving me such mundane advice. But who am I to complain, if she directs me towards ice cream? Maybe my sulking finally eroded her patience.” Draco suppressed a laugh, squeezing Char’s fingers. “In addition, if the seller comes to a desert city, he may change his mind and go back. As a prince I have the duty to welcome him.” 

They passed the gate and ventured into the empty alleys. Draco walked closer to Char, enjoying the intimacy. It was a rare treat, wandering across the city without at least one member of Char’s fanclub trying to catch a glimpse.

Draco said, “And you get to skip the queue.”

Char’s smile grew. He leaned on Draco in spite of the heat. 

* * *

They reached the seller at the exact moment he was walking through the town’s main entrance. They got two giant bowls and a bewildered look when Char handed the man money from a purse with the royal seal. 

Char guided his husband to a bench hidden under a birch, watching with satisfaction as Draco ate the half-melted ice-cream with the plastic spoon. When he decided Draco was not dying of dehydration anymore, he sag into his lap. He proceeded to hit Draco’s arm until he entwined his fingers into Char’s hair, massaging his scalp. 

As the people started to fill the square, Draco asked, “Is the Prince revising his opinion on hot days?” 

Char hid a smile; questions about the weather were Draco’s equivalent of cooing. “I don’t know. This is nice, but it’d be equally nice if we were snuggling under a blanket, with hot chocolate… Ugh, I can’t even imagine drinking it now.” He pushed his head against Draco’s hand. “You enjoy it way too much.”

“I’m partial to your choice of clothes.” 

Char felt a finger tracing his clavicle through the large neck of his shirt and suppressed a shiver. “And you’re still wearing that arrow proof leather jacket of yours. Can’t believe you…”

A high-pitched cry interrupted the sentence. Char jumped up to face the noise, Draco tensed. A boy, maybe nine years old, was lying on the ground beside the ice cream cart, clutching his ankle. The seller knelt on the ground close to him, while the rest of the customers gathered around. 

“Bad choice,” said Char. 

All they could see of the boy was a mop of unruly hair. Draco said, “Should we go and protect that citizen from his own foolishness?” 

“Oh, dear. I’d have expected you to be halfway through the square by now. Do you like kids that much?” Char froze when he realized what he had said.

Draco had loved his daughter, in another place and time. In a world without Char.

As the boy sobbed on the neck of the seller, a girl of the same age slipped behind the cart. She had hair identical to the boy’s and a red dress. “I like their style.”

Char released his breath. While the crowd’s attention was focused on the wailing boy, the girl ran out of town carrying a huge bag on her shoulder. The boy quieted soon after that, going all wide eyed when the seller screamed in outrage at the empty cart, then running after his accomplice.

Char smiled and went to the seller to pay for the contents of the cart. He extended his hand to Draco, enjoying his surprised expression. “Well, are you coming?”

* * *

Walking through the forest reminded Char how lucky he was Draco had chosen him and the castle, and not a life as a hunter. There was a quiet assurance in Draco’s steps which was often covered by the noises of the city. He reminded Char of a predator.

Sometimes he expected another portal to open and swallow Draco, bringing him back to his old life. For time to reverse and to bring back the loving wife, the rebel daughter. A stable, normal family, not the chaos of Char’s weird moods and inexplicable requests. 

Oblivious to Char’s thoughts, Draco followed the kids’ track, avoiding low branches and mud without a glance. Char trodded after him, trying to be as silent. 

Halfway through a patch of moss, Draco signalled him to stay still. The wind changed, carrying the laughter of the kids, together with the sound of a spoon repeatedly hitting a metallic bin. Char followed Draco’s gaze to a clearance in front of them; between the branches he caught a flash of red. The girl’s dress. 

Before they could advance further, the laughters turned into screams. Draco sprang forward, while Char reached for his sword... who he had left in the castle. He ran after Draco’s shape, which blurred and shrank, until his husband was crawling on his many legs and putting his body between the kids and the threat. 

A dog, covered in mud and with splinters in the raised hair of his neck, snarled at them. The girl had fallen and was clutching her ankle; the boy was still, eyes downcast and darting around. 

Draco hissed and growled; the dog did not back up. Char muttered, “Stupid empty headed creature. Don’t let him bite you,” while his eyes skirted around the clearing looking for a weapon. A bush covered in thorns yelped. “I mean, her. And move away from that patch of brambles.”

The boy gaped at Char, trying to help his sister up. “Can you order that monster around? That’s so cool!”

Draco slammed his sting to the ground once, which could mean anything from enthusiastic agreement to irritated acquiescence, and crawled away from the bush, keeping his body between the dog and them.

“I wish I could”, Char said, passing his arm under the girl armpits and helping her to stand. Her skinny body trembled. “He has a penchant for saving people regardless of my opinion.” The girl started to move. 

Char expected to hear the snap of teeth around Draco’s vulnerable middle at every step they took. He knew he was being ridiculous. Few things in the whole kingdom could scratch Draco’s armor.

The dog’s growl quieted as they approached the other end of the clearing. Char’s leg hit something, and he picked up the metallic bowl of ice cream in his free hand. 

Draco purred, starting to wave his sting around. Char said, “Oh, I can’t believe it. He’s doing that again.”

The boy asked, “Doing what?”

In answer to the friendly sounds coming from Draco, he dog’s hair flattened. She licked the scorpion on the top of his head, wagging her tail.

Char lowered the girl down, before flopping on the grass, careful not to drop the ice cream. The boy gaped as the dog walked towards the bush, followed by Draco. He asked, “Is your monster a dog whisperer?”

Char said, “Maybe.” The dog emerged from the bush holding a puppy in her mouth. She deposited him in front of Draco, who rose one of his claws in a caress. “He mastered the magic of appearing as a very trustworthy person. Er… scorpion.”

Draco yelped in parting as the dog walked away into the forest with the puppy. He returned to his human form. The boy ran to him and poked his right arm, jumping up and down. “Are you real?”

Draco said, “Yes, I am.” He crouched down next to the girl. “May I see your injury, Miss?” The girl nodded, wincing as Draco touched her ankle. The boy took her hand. “Nothing’s broken, but you shouldn’t walk for a while. Where are your parents?”

The silence stretched. 

_ Oh no _ , thought Char,  _ Draco’s going to change back and lick their sad expressions away _ . He picked the spoon and plunged it into the bowl of ice cream, picking up a mouthful.

“Hey,” said the boy, “that’s our ice cream!” The girl looked halfway between indignant and embarrassed. 

“No it’s not, I paid for it.” Char raised an eyebrow. “But I'll share it with my friends. Friends I know the names of.”

The boy crossed his arms. “I'm Vale and she's Jin. Who the hell are you to steal our ice cream?” He snatched back the spoon. 

Draco’s smile was all in his eyes. “I’m Draco. He's Prince Charmont.” Jin squinted at Char. “He indeed paid for the ice cream.” 

Vale lowered his eyes. “We were thirsty.” 

Char tried not to let his surprise at the apology filter through his face. He wondered how Draco did that. Sure, Char had to escape his fan club on a daily basis, but it was Draco who people trusted and respected. Maybe it had something to do with the way Draco stopped himself from patting the girl's head three times during the short conversation.

Char said, “Well, there's plenty of water in the castle. Want to come?” The kids’ eyes widened. 

“Cool! Does it have crocodiles in the moat?” Vale said, jumping on the spot. Jin snatched the spoon from him before it fell on the ground, and took a mouthful of ice cream.

Char laughed. Maybe it will be alright after all. “Eating with friends first. Good idea, Jin!”

* * *

After a large dinner in the kitchen, the kids fell asleep cuddling on Jin’s bed. Char was expecting Draco to crouch down on the floor beside the bed to keep watch until morning. He hovered close to them, adjusting the duvet, rearranging stray locks of hair. After some more shuffling, he gave them one last glance and went out of the door with Char. 

They walked through the familiar hallway to their room. Draco said, “We should find them a family. Maybe the baker's?”

“They’re expecting another child. I think they have their hands full.” Char’s heartbeat accelerated. 

“Who do you suggest?” Draco took his hand, as usual. Char squeezed it. He thought about Greece, and wild dogs offering their puppies to scorpions.

“I think they should stay here.” Draco stopped and looked at him. Char tried for nonchalance. “I don't think anyone but a shape shifting man with the innate gift of tracking people down is going to keep them in one place. They have that wild air about them.”

Draco blinked. “You don't have to humor me.”

Char swallowed. He read the longing in every line of Draco’s face, in spite of his attempts at hiding it. “They’ll be safe, with you. Happy.”

“You underestimated your contribution. You decided to follow them, talked to them and brought them here.” He raised one hand to stop Char’s protests. “Will you be happy with them?”

Char thought of wild things which somehow seemed to stick to him. Ella. Draco. Two kids today. 

He broke into a smile. “I'm terrified, but I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the day after they venture into the forest and adopt the dog and the puppy ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :D  
> Otherwise criticism is always welcome U_U


End file.
